Remember The Tsunami
by Rinelde
Summary: [Dropped for now]Vash travels with the woman known as Sophira. Something is strangely familiar about this woman, but why can't he remember? Read and find out! Don't forget to review! Rated Mature for language Later chapters may contain adult situations.
1. Dance With The Tsunami

Episode 1: Dance With the Tsunami

There sat a saloon that occupied a desert area no different from the rest of the world. There stood many a person discussing a simple matter: Vash the Stampede, of course. A shadowed corner at the edge of the saloon sat a woman garbed in black. Long and luscious blond hair streamed from a pony tail on the back of her head. The pure color contrasted greatly against the trench coat she wore. Strangely colored eyes gleamed out of the shadows, narrowing while the men spoke trash about the $$60,000,000,000 man. She listened intensely, sipping on the light brown colored alcohol that never lasted long in her cup.

It nearly never rained on Gunsmoke, but tiny water droplets trickled from the sky like a miracle. The saloon was near empty because costumers stood outside enjoying the oddity. Still, the woman sat, sipping occasionally on a beer she had ordered hours ago. By the time all that was left in her glass was ice water, the woman stood, her black trench coat quite wrinkled from sitting on it for hours. She looked around the saloon one last time before she made her way towards the door with her long hair flowing behind her. She reached her hand out to swing the doors open when three men appeared to delay her leave...

"Heya, pretty, why doncha stay awhile, eh?" A ragged man who seems like he's made nothing of himself spoke first. His dirty clothes reeked to high heavens and made the woman's nose wrinkle in disgust. He took poor care of himself, obvious by the slices in his face from improper shaving. Stubble grew on most of the man's face, but long hair grew in patched in random places. The other men laughed in response to the woman wrinkling her nose from the horrid smell. She looked away with an amused smile on her face. A scrawny lookin' character stepped forward and nudged the black coated woman, "When he speaks, you respond! Do ya here me?" He stated aggressively, his eyes narrowing slightly. This man was dressed a little better, but his hair was still unkempt. At least he smelled like a compost heap compared to the burly man's rotting fish heads mixed with cat piss. The woman's expression turned into a sly smirk, and giggled at her thought. The men looked at her oddly, "Do you know how to speak, girly?" The woman shrugged with the sly smirk still in play."You boy's have learned to play with fire, hmm?" She closed her eyes lightly and continued, "I'm not fire, though. The only thing you have to worry about is knowing how to swim... don't drown, now..."

Confused, a tall, large man stepped in front of her, "Quit talkin' crazy talk, bitch!" Alas, the large man had yet been able to finish his sentence when gasps were heard throughout the room.

"The Tsunami!" One muttered to another. The implication of 'water' had tipped the costumers off as to who this woman really was.

"We're going to die!" A woman screamed as she stumbled out of the saloon, dragging her drunkard of a husband behind her.

The men that surrounded her had eyes blazing with an intense fury. They glared at her and latched onto her coat, "Alright, missy, we're gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Me?" She laughed and reached a hand under her coat and grabbed hold of something. She pulled a sliver gun out of the holster around her waist and pointed it to the man's head, "You're gonna drown. May God have mercy on your pitiful soul!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Vash!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Oddly enough, the person they tried to wake up did not stir. A very tall brown haired woman nudged a man on a ruffled bed a bit to wake him up. Turquoise eyes flashed open as he sat up quickly in alarm. Running a hair through spiky golden hair, he yawns and queries, "Oh? Did I fall asleep again?"

"I'm afraid so..." a short woman sitting at a table by the bed frowned. Her hair was short and black, barely covering her eyes. She glared at him, angry for his falling asleep during an important conversation.

The blond haired man, Vash, laughed and rubbed his neck nervously as he excused himself, "Pardon me, I must've been thinking of something good...Dreaming, actually..."

"Actually..." the tall woman responded, "You said something..."

"I sleep-talk?" Vash asked, surprised.

"Apparently," The black haired woman nodded.

"Hmm...Meryl, what did I say?" Vash looked to the black haired woman, whom he called Meryl.

Meryl shrugged, "Something about...most likely a woman...named...I didn't catch her name...Millie, did you happen to catch everything?"

Millie looked to the side with her head atilt trying to remember, "Well...word for word?"

_I know what I said...I dreamt it..._

Vash closed his eyes, "Never mind. It'll come to me sooner or later..." With that, the tall man stood up, and walked over to a chair in the room, and grabbed his red trench coat, slipping it on nonchalantly.

"Where are you going?" Meryl asked, a brow cocked slightly.

"I...need to think about something..." He muttered a response, and walked out the bedroom door; leaving Millie and Meryl confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman in the black trench coat smirked, looking over her pile of the three men who had been harassing her. Blood slowly trickled from the gun shot wounds, "That teaches you..." With that, she left the saloon, only to find that officers of sorts were surrounding the saloon and had gotten word that 'The Tsunami' was here.

"Sophira the Tsunami, you're under arrest." One called out. She only stood there with her arms crossed casually. She huffed and looked away.

"Did you hear me? Now, drop your weapons, and put your hands in the air."

She stomped her feet on the sand and threw a fit, "Jesus, why do you dumb asses have to get in my way every damn time?" She closed her eyes, "I don't want to have to kill anyone else...but you made me..." The area flashed a blinding light, the only thing seen last was a...

"Winged Figure?" Meryl read in the newspaper the next morning. Both Millie and Meryl were incredulous as to what a local had spotted last night at a certain saloon.

"What'cha readin'?" Vash asked, walking up from behind them, curious as to what they were reading.

"There was supposed a fight down at the Saloon in Dankin.." Millie told Vash.

Vash blinked, "Wow, they rebuilt it that quick? That must've been over a year ago when...I supposedly happened oo'"

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Vash!" Millie smiled.

"They're STILL after me, Damnit!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, Vash..." Meryl said nonchalantly, "Although I do think we should check this out...Oh, but I have so much work to do..."

"Well, I could go, "Vash blinked, offering Meryl.

Meryl blinked, and started laughing, "You?"

"I've survived THIS long, haven't I?" Vash smirked, closing his eyes, and gestured with his hands, "Seeming how old I am and my ravishing good looks..."

"What do looks have to do with anything?" Meryl snapped. She sighed, and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes, "Just go. Remember, Dankin Town..."

"Yes mam!" He exclaimed, and walked out of the door of the room.

Vash was quickly out of town, and into the desert. He had gotten quite used to this, since his reputation had caused his endless travels. He wouldn't dare stay in one spot.

He had traveled a good hour, seeming how far Dankin was from the unknown town he had come from.

"Man...Startin' to get thirsty..."Vash began to complain, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. That's when he blinked, suddenly hearing the sweet sound of water...drawing ever so closer by the second. He tilted his head, and squinted his eyes, looking out into the distance. At that moment, his eyes widened as he screamed, "TSU-TSU-TSUNAMI!" He turned around, trying to outrun it but it was too late. An unexpected wave of water washes over him, leaving him confused, unconscious, and quite wet.

"Hello...Hello...Vash..." A voice called out to him.

He opened his eyes slightly, "...Wha..." At a daze, he saw only a blur of a woman...long blonde hair...and lavender eyes...

"Hello? Helllllooooo, sir!" The voice exclaimed again.

He blinked his eyes until the blur faded into clear vision. Well, his vision didn't fool him about the long hair...the extremely long hair...but her eyes were not lavender, they were amber. A beautiful color of brown-ish amber, he thought to himself.

"Sir? Are you ok?" She asked curiously, helping him to stand. She gazed at his face.

He pokes his hair and blinks, "Hmm? Yeah, yeah, I'm ok...how the heck did that happen?"

The woman blinked, and laughed, "I don't know, it WAS quite odd wasn't it?" She smiled warmly.

Vash blinked, and smiled back.

The unexpected...Very unexpected wave had come and gone. The sand was now as moist as the shore of a beach. The water coming from absolutely nowhere boggled Vash's mind. Nothing comes from nowhere, though, not something. The woman explained to him that the wave simply came from wells. Yes. Wells.

"So, my name is Sophira, "She smiled yet again, "And you are?"

Vash was surprised at this question, "My...Name?"

She chuckled lightly, "Yes, silly, your name!"

Vash gulped, "Well...you may not believe this, but...you can call me Vash."

Sophira's expression was incredulous, "You're...you're Vash! The legendary ace gunman!"

Vash smirks, "Yeah, yeah, I know..."

"Vash the Stampede!"

"Yep!"

"The Humanoid Typhoon?"

"Absolutely!"

Sophira was speechless. The only thing that had swept over her was a smile, "I can't believe it...I've been searching for you my whole life..."

Vash's smirk faded into an anxious face. Maybe he should keep his distance from her. What if she wanted the bounty?

"This is so COOL!" She exclaimed, to Vash's surprise.

"Cool?" He questioned.

She wrapped her arms around his sides, and squeezed him tightly, "I knew it was you!" She screamed happily, jumping a bit as she was latched onto him.

"...Do I know you?" He quirks a brow, looking down at her.

She looks up at the tall man's face. She seemed quite surprised, yet not at all. She looked down, her expression becoming melancholy, soft words escaping her mouth, possibly too soft to hear...

_I knew you..._

"Hmm?" Vash blinked, "What was that?"

Sophira quickly blinked a few times, and looked back up, "What was what?"

He shook his head, "Never mind..."

She smiled lightly, and tilted her head, and asked, "So, where were you headed?"

_Damn, she asked too many questions..._

"I was heading to Dankin to check out the Saloon incident..." He replied to her question.

Sophira's eyes widened, "Oh...you need not go back there...it's quite taken care of."

"Oh...well, then I can go back where I came from, " Vash smiled happily.

Sophira clasped her hands together in front of her face, her eyebrows raised slightly as she seems to plead, "Can I please come with you? I have no where else to go..."

Vash blinked, and smirked. Who knows what dispicable thoughts were swimming around in this man's head, "I wouldn't dare say no to a cutie such as you...Sophira, was it?"

She nods her head vigorously, "Yes, that's my name!"

_Ring a bell? _She thought.

"Well then, Sophira, follow me, " He smiled warmly before continuing his way back to Meryl and Millie to them the news.

Sophira smirked lightly, in an evil kind of way, only to find herself frowning to whatever she had been thinking, and began to follow Vash. As she did so, Vash turned his head, examining her coat. He noticed something trailing behind her, seeming like the tip of a feather. Although if it was, it was a very large feather, "Sophira? What's that?"

"What's what?" She blinked, and examined herself, "Oh that? It's nothing..."

His head atilt, he shrugged, and turned the other way...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!" Meryl exclaimed, nearly spitting in Vashes face, "You told me you were going to Dankin!"

"Hold on! Time out! Don't yell at me! This woman I met on the way there told me-"

"GAH!" Meryl screamed, pulled Sophira over, and examined her, "What did he do? Did he do anything to you? I'm sorry if he did, he can't control his actions..."

Vash stared at Meryl, mouth agape, unpleasantly surprised with the words coming out of her mouth, but then smirked deviously, and closed his eyes, "I didn't touch this innocent young woman. But her tempting beautiful face drew me closer to such thoughts..."

Sophira blinked, blushing, and giggled, "Oh Vashie!"

Meryl snorted as Vash grinned, "Vashie?"

Vash walked slowly and slyly inched next to Sophira, putting his left arm around her, "Now, if we want to give each other pet names, this can be arranged..."

Meryl was furious, "I think we can survive without them!"

Vash looked annoyed at Meryl, "Was I asking you?"

"No, but I think I can voice my opinion!" Meryl snapped.

Millie just seemed to stand back, watching this fight. She had nothing to say, so why say anything?

Vash blinked nonchalantly, "Yeah, I guess..."

Suddenly, gunfire was heard outside their room. Out of such habits, they all ran to the window to see.

"Another me impersonator?" Vash blinked.

"Guy with a Mohawk?" Meryl.

Millie blinks, saying nothing.

Vash looks to Sophira, whose eyes are staring intensely at whoever is outside.

"Alright, folks!" A tall man dressed in tacky clothing ((That's descriptive, aint it?)) screamed loud enough for everyone throughout the town to hear. Many people surround him, but of course kept their distance, for they were frightened. He had many a lackey surrounding him as well, grinning at the unsuspecting townspeople.

"Give us all your valuables, and no one gets hurt! I wouldn't try anything funny, because I've got backup, and they are on the way!" He exclaimed, seeming to have eyed every townsperson.

Vash blinked, and narrowed his eyes, "I'm going..." He turns around from the window to find that Sophira had disappeared. He blinked, "...Sophira?"

"Vash! What is she doing down there!" Meryl exclaimed, pointing out the window.Vash gasped and turned his attention back to the open window.

Sophira, quite casually, strolled onto the scene, innocently unwrapping some bubblegum and fed it into her mouth. Her black trench coat blew along with the sand rising and falling in the wind. She said nothing, but her devilish eyes said more than words could ever describe. With one look, the man's crew drew back, but held their ground steady.

One man walked closer to the tall man drawing the attention and whispered in his ear, "_She's here..."_

"Eh? Oh...good, "He replied, smirked, and turned to Sophira, drawing a gun from a belt around his waist, "There ya are..."

The people around seemed confused, as well as Vash, Millie and Meryl.

Sophira stood silently, drawing her own gun from one side, and one from the other. They were large hand guns with black streaks along the barrel.

"What do you want with this place?" Sophira shouted, keeping a close eye on her target.

The tall man laughed, almost hysterically. He pointed to her, eyes narrowing deviously, "YOUR BOUNTY!"

Vashes eyes widened, "Her bounty!"

Millie and Meryl screamed, "Her WHAT!"

"That's right, Miss Tsunami! I'm surprised you came to help all these people...why would such an outlaw like you give a damn about the common people?" He grinned madly, "You can't run away now!"

Sophira paused for effect and grinned, "I wouldn't dare try..." After cocking the guns and pointing them at the amateurs, she exclaimed, "Come and get me!" Immediately after, she began to fire insanely at the men. With insane accuracy was more like it. Her aiming was so precise. Her shots were clean, either used to catch them off guard or to injure them.

Meryl muttered to herself, "Unbelievable...it's almost as if she was you, Vash..."

"I taught no one! Except...Geez, what was her name..." Vash thought to himself and pondered his question. Out in the open and having run out of bullets, Sophira stood vulnerable to the will of the criminals that wanted her supposed bounty.

"Alright girlie, it's time for you to come quietly, "The tall, slightly injured man smirked. He made a gesture with his hand and cued his men to surround their bounty.

"I'm not going anywhere with anyone!" She growled, her hands tightening into a fist after she shoved her guns in the holsters.

They all begin to close in on her with grins in play on their dirty faces. When suddenly, another shot of gunfire is heard, and so is a familiar voice, "Let the girl go..."

Sophira smiles, turning slightly red that he had come to her rescue, "Vash!"

The team of bandits wince, stepping back a bit, "Vash! I didn't know we'd attract both of them!" The tall man exclaimed, fumbling his gun about.

Vash aimed his gun at the leader's forehead, boasting about making a nice clean shot. He did not shoot, only god knows why. Most likely because Vash is good natured and never wanted to hurt anybody. He looked plagued with thought, though.

_Why do I have the urge to shoot now? Man she has a pretty fa-FOCUS! She seems so damn familiar...who the hell is she...?_

_**BANG!**_

Vash's finger pulled the trigger and the shot fired. Fortunately it missed the man's forehead and shot him in the ear. The criminal grasped his ear in pain with screaming to match as the guns made a soft thump on the ground as they dropped. Vash stood in shock, watching the man writhe in pain.

_Did...did I just shoot him...?_

He made a trembling turn of his head towards Sophira, who was looking at him in surprise.

_Why do I..?_

"We-! GAH! Gotta go! C'mon boys!" With that, the living bandits surrounded their leader as they made their escape to their getaway car that had been sitting off to the side in the sandy soil.

Sophira eyed Vash carefully as he ran up to her, his face full of concern, "You ok Sophira?"

She nodded hesitantly, "I'm fine...it wasn't a big deal..."

Vash gulped, seeing he had overreacted there in that situation. It was truly not in Vash's nature to shoot anyone. Maybe over a person, but in rare occasions. This had to be a pretty special person. Vash's body trembled and his face paled. Sophira now looked up at him in concern.

"Are YOU ok, Vash?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head and winced as his stomach churned, "No...I really need to lie down..."

**Back at the inn, after everything settled down, **Vash laid in the bed with one half of his body hanging off the bed. He tried to find a comfortable position to make the pain go away, but failed. Sophira stood in the doorway, watching Meryl completely ignore this ailing man. Millie seemed to care in the least, but nonetheless, she cared. She walked in; her tall boots wrapped in chains thumped across the floor to the table Millie and Meryl were sitting at. She scowled at their failure to show any sympathy towards Vash, but sighed heavily and queried, "What's that you're doing?"

Millie looked up from the mounds of paper work on the table and smiled, "Well, Miss Sophira, we have a lot of paper work to do concerning Mr. Vash the Stampede. Since something just happened today, we need to file a report…"

"I see..." She replied, trailing off and eyed Meryl, who seemed to be ignoring the fact that Sophira was even there. Uninterested in what Millie had to say, she stepped closer to Meryl. "Ahem," She coughed.

Meryl looked up, annoyed, "What? Can't you see that I'm working?"

Sophira backed an inch defensively, "Whoah, whoah, I'm just interested..."

"You're one to talk..." Meryl growled, "Tsunami is it? Yeah, there's a big price on your..."

"Tsunami? ME? Really, get a life! How would I be her?" Sophira defended, and turned away as she crossed her arms in a huff.

"You tell me..." Meryl glared and returned to her work. Sophira stuck her tongue out at her while Meryl wasn't looking.

"Hmpf. You know, Vash is over there in pain, and you don't ca-"

"He's always in pain. He doesn't care for violence, so that's why he's feeling sick..." Meryl cut in. Sophira growled and stomped towards Vash.

"Fine, be like that..." Sophira's steps softened as she reached Vash's bed, "You ok now, Hun?" Vash looked up at her and nodded slightly.

"I guess I'll be ok..."

"Just sleep. You'll feel better later..."

He did not respond verbally, but he nodded his head, acknowledging her suggestion. Slowly, he began to drift off, due to Sophira beginning to sing a beautiful tune; a familiar tune.

So... _hitotsu-me no yoru ni izuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru_ So... _futatsu-me no yoru ni koishi no ko ga te wo tori WARUTSU wo kaku_ Sound life..

"Vash!" Meryl exclaimed, standing at the foot of his bed.

"Huh...what?" Vash muttered as he blinked his eyes awake. "What is it?"

"That girl's gone!" Meryl continued, looking around as she said so.

"Sophira? Hmm...Where could she have gone?" Vash replied, seeming to frown.

_Sophira...who are you?_

_Why do you seem so...familiar?_

end of chapter 1


	2. Emptiness

**EPISODE 2: EMPTINESS**

_Such things...such thoughts of such things you've had...nothing seems right anymore, does it?_

"Look, lady, if you're not going to buy anything, then get out!" A bartender exclaimed at a tired Sophira, who blinked her eyes almost every five seconds to keep herself awake.

"Eh? Oh, sorry..."she replied hesitantly, closing her eyes, "No, I won't be buying anything, so good day sir. I hope God is more kind to you than you have been to me." She continued, smiling kindly as she made her way out of the bar, leaving the bartender a bit puzzled.

"I'm on my way again..." Sophira sighed and opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times while trudging through the terrible sand. "Suddenly, I regret leaving him there..."

"_It better be for disobeying my orders."_

Sophira closed her eyes, ignoring the voice that rang in her head.

"_Does he really not remember?"_

"**_Need you bother me?" _**Sophira's voice echoed in her own mind.

"_I do as I wish, young lady..."The voice persisted._

"_**Don't you have better things to do than ruin my life?"**_

**_"_**GAH!" Sophira screamed as she tried gasped for air. Her eyes widened and tears streamed from them as they strained. She clawed at her neck like a dog to release whatever felt like was choking her, but nothing was there. She coughed madly as people gathered around, quite shocked at the unknown woman's actions.

She fell to the ground in great pain. The hold on her neck began to release gradually. She gasped and began to take in all the air she could hold. Her eyes displaying the rage she felt glared up to the sky as if something was actually there.

"Leave me alone, damnit!" She exclaimed.

"_Not yet, Takahashi, not yet..."_

"What do you want from me! I killed all you wanted me too!"

"_You know who I want dead..."_

"WHY HIM!" Sophira screamed at the top of her lungs, the crowd around her stepping back, being quite cautious of her now.

_Thank you Mr. Vash! I'm very grateful!_

_No need to be...I'm happy to take you in...what was your name?_

_My name is..._

_It's been 3 days since I last saw you..._

"Mr. Vash! Wake up!"

Vash yawned, lying in the bed still, "Eh...? What is it?"

It was Millie, once again who always seemed to wake him up, "Miss Sophira's in the newspaper today!"

Vash blinked twice, "What! Lemme see!"

Millie nodded, and magically pulled out a rolled up newspaper from behind her back.

He snatched it from her hands, and saw Sophira's picture on the front page, with the heading of:

Local 'Crazy' Makes a Scene

Vash blinked again, "Huh?" He read on.

A woman dressed in a peculiar black trench coat was spotted in the middle of town a couple days ago, seeming to 'seizure' while talking to herself. Townsfolk claim her to be the recently spotted woman at the Dankin Saloon. If so, and while she was there, was claimed to be **_Sophira the Tsunami. _**Sheriff says he will pay anyone who catches her, her bounty of 30 billion double dollars, if it is in fact her.

"$$30 billion?" Vash mutters, "What had she done to be worth so much?"

Meryl walked into the room, sighing heavily, and "Great. Just great..."

"What is it, Meryl?" Millie blinked, tilting her head while looking at her partner.

"We just got a call from headquarters to search for this 'Sophira the Tsunami'...Just our luck. Now we have to watch over two criminals...hopefully, she won't be the same like Vash over here..."

"I find that insulting..." Vash glared.

"Too bad..." Meryl snapped.

Millie stared on in confusion with her head turned so she can view both Meryl and Vash, "Wasn't Sophira the name of the-"

"Not now Millie, we need to go find that Tsunami girl!"

"But Meryl, I was-"

"Can you save it for later?"

Millie sighed, "Yes, I can..."

"Good, now let's get going, "Meryl continued as she stood up from her chair, and exited the room.

"Meryl! Our bags!" Millie called out to her partner. Meryl stepped back in, hesitantly after a couple of seconds, "Remind me to not look like an idiot ever again..." Meryl grumbled as they all began packing their belongings.

Vash was the first out, seemingly more interested in finding Sophira the Tsunami. Unlike Meryl, who dreaded it. They managed to catch a bus, which was leaving to the next four towns. After settling in, Vash took a seat in the back with Meryl and Millie.

He sighed, "I can't believe this...do you guys really have to follow me?"

"We were ordered to, remember?" Meryl snapped, quite annoyed with Vash.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything about a pissy insurance girl following me..."

"Can it, doughnut-head, we have work to do..."Meryl snapped.

"Oh, feisty! Like a cat ready to pounce!" Vash smirked, exclaiming sarcastically.

"You people are getting so damn annoying..." A voice in front of them grumbling, looking back at them.

Millie blinked, and smiled weakly, "Sorry 'bout it miss, these two here always have the need to bicker."

"Do not!" Both growled at Millie.

Millie didn't say a word. She rubbed the back of her head, the weak smile remaining.

Vash looked to the source of the voice, which was a tall short blond haired woman in a black body suit, and a large brown belt hanging loosely around her waist. Her hair was tied up in a careless pony tail, hair streaming down from all sides that you could see. Thanks to her beautiful hair and complexion, it didn't look entirely too bad.

"'Scuse the shrimp over here, it's her time of the month."

Meryl, Millie, and the woman gasped, "BITCH!" They exclaimed as they pummeled Vash's head, screaming many things such as,

"You don't say that to a lady!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Careless, good for nothing bastard!"

"Manwhore!"

The last one was only one that _really _caught his attention, "Hey! I'll have you know I don't encounter women and do them on the spot!"

"How do we know that?" Meryl cried, gritting her teeth together.

Vash sighed after the women stopped beating on him for his rude comment. Thinking back to what they called him, calling him a bitch didn't make any sense either. Actually, it amused him greatly.

"So, "The woman blinked, looking towards Vash, "Your name is...?"

"Vash. Vash the Stampede, "Vash replied, nodding his head.

"And I'm Meryl Stryfe, and this is Millie Thompson, "Meryl introduced herself and her partner.

The woman blinked, and then grinned, "Well then, Vash, Meryl, and Millie. The name's Enya Charmer, but you may call me Enya."

"A pleasure, Enya!" They all said happily at once.

She glanced over at Vash, "I won't even bother with you. I'm just surprised you said your whole name. If of course, that is your name."

Vash blinked, "Well, between you and me...no"He smirked.

Meryl rolled her eyes, "Typical."

"Whhaaaaattt?" He whined, grinning widely.

Enya shook her head, "No matter. But I do wonder..." She eyed him, "Do you remember anyone from your past, by chance?"

Vash blinked, "Eh...No...Only my brother Knives and R-..." He sighed slowly, "I'd rather not talk about my past, if that's alright with you..."

She waved her hand in front of herself, "Hey hey, it's alright..."

"**_I wonder how she knew..."_**

"_I know a lot more than you think."_

Vash blinked, and looked over at Enya, and cocked a brow.

"_Hang on a second, howed you do that?"_

Enya leaned back in her seat, and smirked.

"**_Does it matter? All I'm going to say is, you're in for a trip, Mr.Vash the Stampede. Bastard..."_**

She finished off, eyes narrowed at the blond haired man.

Vash stared with cold eyes at Enya, of course, not smiling. Another crazy after his bounty, or perhaps...

"_Who do you work for?"_

"**_None of your business."_**

He gritted his teeth together, "Well, gee, you're no fun."

"Who said anything had to be fun?"Enya replied and stood up as the bus ended its trip across the desert.

"**_I'll be seeing you."_**

Vash watched her cautiously as she got off the bus. Meryl cocked a brow, "And just what the hell was that, Vash?"

"Huh?" He blinked, and then looked over at the fuming Meryl. "You're so nosey, you know that? Angry all the time, too, you need to lighten up..."

"Shut up, and never mind, I guess..." She mumbled, and rolled her eyes, "The next town should be July, right?"

Vash blinked again, "...Ju-...July?" He stuttered, looking faintly ill.

"Yes July, did I stutter?" Meryl growled as she was surprised slightly by the buses sudden movement to get back on the road again.

"I thought that..." He didn't finish his sentence, but Meryl did.

"Destroyed it? They rebuilt it. Afterwards, we're going to December, then Mae, alright?"

Vash nodded slowly, "Fine, fine. It's not like I'm following you, anyway..."

"Where would you rather go?" Meryl grunted, obviously getting angry again.

"Not to July! Bad memories, you know? Have you ever considered the fact I don't actually destroy these cities?"

Meryl blinks. Maybe she had been too rash on him. He had told her what he was going through at the time. His brother and all of his brother's henchmen's attempts to kill him, or just plain out make his life miserable. He had yet to be killed, and to anyone's surprise that made her happy. They, however, had succeeded in even driving him to tears. "I know...sometimes things don't go as intentioned Vash. I really don't think you're that bad of a guy..."

"Then maybe you should show it, and not be such a bitch, and nagging at my back all the time!" He exclaimed and sat back in his chair in a huff. It always made Meryl uneasy when Vash actually got angry. She looked away, nearly speechless.

"I..." She stuttered, not finishing her sentence.

"I'm sorry, "He said, not hesitating one bit, "I shouldn't have called you names."

Meryl shook her head, as if wanting to say something, but then looked down. She was always on his back about absolutely everything. Even without realizing it. When would she ever apologize?

They had soon reached the city of July not a moment too soon. Vash wasn't thrilled about the event at all, but went without complaint the rest of the way. The bus came to a rough halt. While Meryl and Millie retrieved their bags from the shelves above their heads, Vash had already stepped off the bus. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. In the middle of his yawn, he spotted a familiar face. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. He recognized Sophira's face anywhere.

"Sophira..?" He called out in a questioning tone.

It was indeed Sophira. She seemed quite down about something, however, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep. As if something terrible was on her mind.

"SOPHIRA!" He called out joyfully, waving his hand high in the air.

Sophira blinked, and turned her head to find it was Vash. The outside was a smile, but on the inside, she frowned. There was something she had to do, but couldn't bear to do it.

Vash made his way over to her with a bright smile. He was seemingly very happy to have found her again, and wasn't about to waste any time.

"Hey, what happened back when I first met ya? You just ran off after I fell asleep, eh? Listen, I have a question, why do you have a boun-"

Sophira interrupted, "No time for questions right now! How 'bout a box of donuts and some beer?"

Vash's face lit up once again, "Wow, you're just the person –I- need to hang out with! Come on, my treat!" Without response, he took her by the arm and lead her to the nearest saloon in sight. Having just gotten off the bus and seeing this, Meryl's eyes narrowed with rage.

They both sat themselves down at a secluded table in the saloon, by Sophira's demand. They ordered their drinks and simply waited until they were delivered. Before the drinks arrived, nothing was said. Vash sat with his usual cheerful smile on his face with his hands clasped and rested on the table. He never broke his gaze from her. It was almost like the smile was cover. Sophira glanced at him a few times from across the table. Every time she met his gaze, she looked away; her face flushed just a tiny bit. Their drinks were served and Sophira quickly took to hers, downing at least half in one swig. She set it down on the table with a heavy burden resting on her shoulders. She couldn't bear to keep it from him.

"Vash, there's something I should..." She began, but was interrupted by Vash.

"So...Like I was gonna say. Why is your bounty so high? Or even have one at all?"

Sophira blinked and looked away, almost in relief.

"You make a couple mistakes," She started. She cleared her throat and broke their gaze again. Her eyes rested comfortably on an empty chair at the next table, "...because of your past. You think you can fix it, but it ends up blowing up in your face. Then, you trudge through the rest of life thinking...Why the hell did you do that?' Then I finally realized it. I have no other reason than to find someone, and take care of my duties. To silence it. Forever."

Vash stared, mouth agape and slightly with awe, "Jeez. You know, you seem a lot like me. Are you my sister?"

She giggled, and shook her head, "No! At least I don't think so..."

"Good, "He grinned, and closed his eyes, "'Cause I wouldn't want someone as pretty as you to be my sister. I couldn't date ya, and even if you were, I'd be considered a hillbilly."

She couldn't hold in a slight snicker, or keep a straight face, "Oh shut up, you couldn't date me even if you tried..."

He frowned slightly, opening his eyes, and cocking a brow, "And why not?"

She closed her eyes, turning her head upwards as if looking to the ceiling, "Because. I am elusive, and no one can, or ever will, tame me. Free as a bird, some would say..."

Before finishing her sentence, Vash had latched onto her, causing them both to fall to the ground. Sophira blinked at Vash, "Wha-...?"

He grinned staring adoringly into her eyes, "Elusive my ass."

The bartender peeked over the bar, "You two mind? We do have children in here! Take your drunken asses outside!"

"I aint drunk yet, so we aint leavin'!" Sophira cheered as she pushed Vash off, standing up, "Give us another couple rounds. We'll throw ourselves out afterwards!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Vash grinned, standing as well.

After the few drinks they had, they did become quite drunk. Sophira wasn't as drunk as Vash, but still pretty damn tipsy. Meeting up with Millie and Meryl at the inn, Meryl, fuming again, of course, they both got themselves a room, outside the screaming and rampaging Meryl's orders, not wanting Vash to be in the same room with a girl.

They settled themselves into their room, Vash laying flat on his face on his bed, "I don't know about you, but I don't think I have a head at the moment..."

"Whatdoya mean?" Sophira mumbled on her back on her own bed, "How would... would you be talking?"

"...My ears?"

Sophira giggled, "Right. Ears." She coughed, closing her eyes, "So. Mind telling me about your past?"

Vash blinked his eyes, "Well...it wasn't too pretty...I've been getting in all sorts of trouble, and you know what I'm talking about. I'm looking for someone. To straighten things out." He pushed himself up a bit. "I know this may be a bold question, but, who exactly are you?"

"Tsunami, "She plainly said, blinking nonchalantly and staring to the ceiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sophira Takahashi. You know me."

"Not very well."

"Not as well as I'd hope you to remember."

Vash blinked, and sat up, "What's that?"

"Never mind...it's just that..." She closed her eyes again, "I expected you to remember more."

"About what?"

"About me."

Vash was thoroughly confused, but couldn't support himself any longer to care. His eyes drooped, as he drifted into heavy slumber, once again, as the first time.

She sat up, and stared his way, "I wont leave you again. For our sake. I just...can't believe you don't remember..."

_. Don't leave me. I...I love you._

_Goodbye Vash...Goodbye..._

_...Sophira._


	3. Devastation

EPISODE 3: DEVASTATION

"Vash!" Sophira called as she hung her head over him. She cocked a brow, then grinned, plopping herself on his chest, covered by his red trench coat of course.

Vash, making an 'oof' noise as she sat, sat half-way up then laying back down again.

"Hey! That…what? Sophira? You're still here?" He blinked as he took a heavy breath as Sophira still sat on him. She giggled.

"Of course. Why leave?"

"Well, I thought…"

She shook her head, "I didn't think you'd remember last night, but, don't worry about it, alright?"

He blinked, then nodded his head slowly.

She smiled, "Now, I've got one question for ya…" She narrowed her eyes a bit casually, slumped over to the door, and kicked it open, revealing a pretty pissed off Meryl. "Who the hell is she?"

Vash rolled his eyes and sat up from the bed, "That's just Meryl, she was ordered to follow me by her damn Insurance thingy --;"

"That's right, and as my duty, I'm gonna keep you from certain destruction, and I want you to stay away from this woman!"

"Excuse me?" Sophira blinked, and cocked a brow. "Maybe HE can't stay near ME, but -I- can sure stay near him!"

"No you can't!"

"I can, and will! You may be able to control him, but you can't control me!" After that, she snickered uncontrollably, almost in an insane manner.

Meryl and Vash cocked a brow as the woman in the black trench coat proceeded in her laughing fit. "Was it really that funny?" Meryl blinked, and Vash shrugged, and grinned, "Interesting little cupcake, aint she?"

Sophira blinked, and giggled her last gahfah's, and smiled, "Cupcake? Is that my pet name?"

Vash smirked, "Ahh yes, our pet names!"

Sophira grinned, "Can I be shmoopsiepoo?"

"Can I be Vashie washie?"

"How about snuggle bunny?"

"Lover bunny?"

Sophira blinked, "Going a little too far there, are we?"

"We are?" Vashes smirk remains.

Meryl's eye twitched, "Alright everybody, let's can it! I gotta get to work, and I don't wanna hear you two giggling all day, especially if she's staying with us!"

Sophira stuck out her tongue childishly, "Of course I'm staying with Vashie washie!"

"I still like lover bunny more…"

"Dare to dream, Vashie boy..." Sophira grinned as she stepped beside Meryl and out of the room.

Vash skipped after to follow, but was stopped by Meryl, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Sophie!" Vash squealed.

"Neh?" She blinked, cocking a brow.

"Sophie. I've decided to call her that from now on! Or maybe shmoopsiepoo like she wanted to be…either's fun and fine!"

"Listen knucklehead, I don't entirely trust this girl here you call Sophie. Her name's Sophira…ring any bells?"

He blinked, then looked up as if to ponder, "Hmm…I think some girl named Sophira owes me at least a hundred and thirty double dollars, but besides that, my mind is like a blank slate."

"SOPHIRA THE TSUNAMI YOU DOLT!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs, poking him rather roughly in the forehead.

"Gah! No touchie...wait…Sophira the Tsunami? THAT'S her? But she's so…"

"Evil?"

"No…"

"Psychotic?"

"Maybe, but, no…"

"Then what?"

Vash clasped his hands, idly poking two fingers together as he stared down at them, "She's so damn cute!"

Meryl's eye twitched, "CUTE? The fate of our planet is most likely resting in your hands, and yes I'm putting this in your responsibility, and you think she's cute?"

He nodded his head, closing his eyes and turning red, not being able to hold back a smirk, "Aye, captain."

Meryl obviously did not find this funny, "Vash, you fawn over every single girl you meet, what makes this one so special?"

Vash frowned, "I don't know, I can't put my finger on it, but I know her from somewhere…"

"You do?" Meryl found this rather interesting. Either he had a case of Déjà vu, or he really did remember her from somewhere, "You have no clue where?"

He shook his head, "Not a clue in the sky."

"Interesting…" She frowned. The other news she hadn't told him about is the insurance society wants a specific dirty deed done. Not one that Vash would fancy whatsoever. "Well Vash, I'd love to help you, but there's a slight problem…"

"What?" He asked, blinking a couple times.

"The Insurance Society wants her dead. They don't think they could risk anything with this one. So, if they find her, they want her dead, and they know exactly what she looks like."

"Oh, and I bet you happen to know?" He asked, almost sarcastically.

She nodded.

His eyes widened, "What…? Wait, Meryl, are you saying, they want you to kill her? And I mean YOU and MILLIE?"

She nodded again, "I'm sorry Vash, it's my job…they never said anything about killing before, but, when everyone's safety is on the line, sometimes you have t-"

"What about what I'm feeling?" He interrupted, "I won't let you kill her!"

"Vash, be reasonable! She's a cold-hearted criminal who does these things on purpose! Do you? No!"

Vash bit his lower lip. She had caught him there, but still, Sophira? She couldn't have done those things. Though he doesn't really know her as well as she said he should.

"But…Meryl…I have some questions that just can't go unanswered!"

"Then get them when you have the chance, because I'm not putting my job on the line…" Her gaze averted downwards, "I'm sorry Vash… The Insurance Society can't make their decisions on feelings alone, let alone yours."

He said nothing.

She looked back up at him and sighed. She got up slowly and made her way out of the room. As soon as he was sure she was gone, Vash frowned again with a furrowed brow and said aloud, "No. No one else is dying."

With Meryl gone, Vash could make his way out of the inn in a jiff, but it didn't mean Millie wouldn't stop him.

"Mr.Vash, where are you going?" Millie questioned, blocking the exit to the inn.

Vash blinked, "I'm going out, why does it concern you?"

"Because, Meryl said to keep you from walking out of the inn, that's why."

Vash grinned, "Meryl this, Meryl that, are you gonna marry Meryl?"

Millie blinked, "Why of course not! That'd be plain out wrong!"

"For a guy too, I know, so why don't you ignore Meryl's current orders, and let me go out and have a little fun?"

Millie smiled, "Alright Mr.Vash! See ya later!" She waved merrily, as she went on her way.

Vash blinked and cocked a brow, "Well, that was easier than I thought…Now then! On my way!"

On his way out, a very familiar person must've entered the inn, because an awful chill ran up Vashes spine. He came to a quick halt, as did an out-of-the-ordinary looking person. A dark shade of blue hair hung over his left eye with hair mussed. He wore a hauntingly familiar white coat over a simple black shirt, and long off-white pants. Belts and spikes adorned the coat. He had a good idea as to who this man, and someone with a skull pinned to their left shoulder would definitely meet the description.

_Hello there. Mr. Vash the Stampede._

Vash's eyes widened as he quickly turned around to confront the man, ready and willing to fire a few rounds. The man, however, simply vanished. Great confusion plagued his mind, as did an overwhelming fear. All of this was too much. Not only did he have to skip town to avoid contact with a certain necromancer, but to get Sophira out of the town, and lose the insurance girls for good. Despite the circumstances, thinking of his blonde-haired beauty made him smile.

His eyes gazed in every single direction to absorb the familiar, depressing atmosphere of his memories. What he remembered he wishes he didn't. His eyes narrowed sadly, eyes caught by the attention of young children playing in the streets. His eyes watered by the sight, thanking god those children weren't there all those years ago. His eyes closed, though he still envisioned the piles of innocent dead people, ash and rubble from the city he visited, destroyed, and just left for those still alive to die. His concentration, though, was interrupted by a sweet voice.

"You're such a baby, you know that right?"

"Rem?" His eyes flashed open to see a grinning Sophira.

"Rem? Who's that? It's Sophira, you dolt, "She laughed, still grinning.

He blinked, and smiled weakly, "Oh, sorry Sophie, I was…erm…just thinking." He raised a hand to wipe away his tears, but Sophira had done that job for him, smiling warmly as she did so.

"So, what're your plans for today?"

His gazed down at her. She was actually pretty short compared to Millie, but definitely taller than Meryl. Her delicate frame was perfect. Almost too perfect. His eyes welled up with tears, but held it in long enough that it would eventually go away. An awkward moment forced him and wrap his arms around her waist, and pull her in for some comfort.

She blinked her amber eyes, "Vash? What's wrong?"

He didn't speak too clearly, but Sophira could make out just one word, "Everything."

She smiled weakly, and patted him on the back, "Hey now, don't go all weepy-eyes on me, m'kay? I know you're better than that…"

"Everyone needs to cry sometimes you know…"

"And I've been doing a lot of that lately." She responded in almost a cold tone.

His eyes widened slightly, "Why? What's wrong with you?"

Her weak smile remained as she stared him in the eye, and plainly replied, "Everything, as a matter of fact."

"Gee, we're problemed, aren't we?" Vash cocked a brow as his smiled, a fake one.

"I guess so…Maybe we can discuss them later…I…I wanna leave…" She remarked as her voice lowered into sort of a whine, as she looked to the sand.

"Well, good, because I wanted to, too. Let's be on our way then, alright?"

Sophira nodded, her weak smile strengthening, "Good."

She grinned, and took his hand in hers, "Alrightie, let's go then!" She began to drag Vash and herself out of town, "This place gives me the creeps anyway!"

"Me too, I just think I saw an old…friend…a minute ago…"

Sophira stopped, seconds later, asking, "Who? Who did you see?"

He cocked a brow, "I didn't actually see him, he was pulling his creepy necromancy crap…"

_Necromancy?_ Sophira thought as she gulped, "You're right, we might as well get going…NOW!"

_**No use in fighting it, Takahashi. Kill him, or make his life miserable…**_

_I'd rather end his misery then put him through any more!_

_**Shall I tell your little friend your intentions?**_

_Fine! Just leave me alone…I'll do my damn job…_

_**Good. On your way, then. **_

"Erm…Vash, how do you feel about going to December, and just, well, talk?" Sophira suggested as they began their way to the town of December.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'd like to get to know you better, "He grinned.

"Yeah…know me better…" She coughed after replying, her attention drifting towards other things.

"Anything wrong?" He blinked, lookin down at her with a confused face, "You seem distant."

"Eheheheh! How could I be distant if I'm less than 3 inches away from you?"

He cocked a brow, "You like to be funny, eh?"

"Yup! Sophira is funny, silly Sophira! Nehehehe!"

"Sophira, stop kidding ar-"

"Why would I be kidding around? Especially with you?"

"I don't know, unless you're hiding something from me…"

Sophira stopped. How did he know? Did he? Or was this a coincidence? Just a coincidence, hopefully, she didn't want her cover to be blown THIS early.

"What would I have to hide…? I'll tell you everything when we get to the inn in the next town!"

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm tired, that's why."

Vash sighed, "Alright then, if you say so…"

Sophira's eyes gazed around, eyeing something a short distance away. Vash hadn't noticed it because what she saw was cloaked, invisible. She bit her lip.

_Long shot…_

The figure, before cloaking himself, set up its unusually long gun and aimed it for Vash.

Sophira winced, almost as if she was in pain, but clearly she wasn't. Her ears rang from the sound of a gunshot, and clenched her eyes shut, "WATCH OUT!" She exclaimed, as she pushed Vash away from the line of fire.

"Whoah! Sophira? What the?" Noticing blood spilled from a new bullet hole in her shoulder, his eyes widen, "Sophira!"

This time as she winced, she was in pain, "Oww…" She muttered, holding her shoulder as she laid on the fallen Vash. Her eyes averted from the ground upward, sensing the sharpshooter's presence no more.

"Sophira…are you ok? Obviously not, you're hurt…"

"I'm fine, Vash…it's just a- oww!" She growled as she gripped her wound tighter, the blood dripping through her fingers.

He frowned, and got to his feet after helping her up as well, "Sophira, will you be able to make it to December?"

She nodded, "Yes…I'll be ok…" Her eyes closed, "I feel…tired…"

"Sophira, hang in there ok?" He stared down at her graciously.

"Sophira…you…risked your safety for mine?" Vash asked, blinking as his face was in astonishment.

She nodded, and grinned weakly, "Yep. I did…"

"I don't know why I ever doubted you, but, don't ever do that again, okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes seriously.

She chuckled momentarily, "Fine."

After helping Sophira through the desert land to December, they got themselves into another inn where they soon settled in.

Vash sat Sophira on her bed, after asking for some cloth and disinfectant from the inn keep, not to mention a pair of tweezers to pull the bullet out. He sat beside her wounded arm, after she removed her black trench coat, revealing a rather shredded in some places, body suit. There were belts to keep weapons hidden, such as daggers, knives, and of course two hand guns at her sides. He mopped off the blood with a wet towel, and began his work on digging the bullet out. "Now that we have this time together, mind telling me about yourself?"

Sophira blinked, and winced again as he dug the tweezers into her skin, "Oww! Damnit! Can't you be a little more gentle?"

"I'm doing the best I can here!"

Sophira growled, "If you insist…well..." She looked to the ceiling, "I was abandoned by my mother…either that, or she was murdered. My memory is really cluttered about that, but, you know, moving on…I was then taken in by someone…I…" She gazed into his eyes, which were hard at work concentrated on her arm, "Don't remember him too well…but…he was real nice, but his traveling companion was a different story. He hurt me a lot. The one who took me in defended me until the day things started to get a little more serious. I loved. I don't know if he had the same feelings. The words I heard are so…unclear…I…don't remember. Afterwards, I fell into a heap of trouble. I wasn't traveling with them anymore after…" She seemed to skip why and went on, "But…like I said. Things happen unintentionally. They happen despite whether you can take the pain or not. But I went on with life, cursed with a job I must carry out…"

After getting the bullet out, Sophira screeches, "Sorry, erm…what job would that be?"

Sophira stared coldly across the room, not particularly in Vashes direction, more to a wall, "…Revenge."

"On who?"

"He knows who he is. He took what happiness I had. One of these days, I'll give him what's coming."

"You seem to have a lot of anger towards this fella, "He remarked, beginning to pull the tweezers out when he heard a small clack in her skin. "Sophira, are these more bullets..?"

She glanced at her shoulder and frowned, "Maybe…"

"How long have these been in here?" He exclaimed, plucking a second bullet out of her.

Sophira growled, sucking in a scream, "Yeah, well, anyway, I have a lot of things. I have a lot of feelings; a lot of memories; a lot of anger. More of anger, and anything related to being particularly sad, ya know…"

Vash frowned, the tweezers falling a little limp in his hand, "That's sad. Can I help in any way?"

Sophira glanced at him, eyes widening a bit, "Well…you…could…" Her thoughts raced, but she coughed to clear them as if she would her throat, "… get that other bullet out if ya don't mind."

He blinked, and flushed a bit, "There's another…? …Oh, yes, right." He continued to work until getting the third and last bullet from her arm, grabbing all three, and chucking them out an open window. "There. That's it for the bullets."

With that, he cleaned up the blood that spilled as he was getting the bullets out. Dripping a bit of disinfectant on each of her wounds, she bit her tongue because of the sting, and wrapped her shoulder in cloth to keep pressure on it, and from bleeding. "Alright, I'm done…" He smiled and leaned back a bit, as he was sitting on her bed.

She smiled weakly, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Part of her anger was towards him. Ever since she found him again, she either had the need to ring his neck, or shower him with her happiness and love. She didn't know what to think, for someone else thought for her; otherwise, she'd be punished.

She sat, seeming to be in deep thought, when Vash spoke up, "Well, there's still time in the day left, anything you wanna do?"

"Not at the moment…" She muttered, looking to the wooden, slightly rotten floor of the inn. "I'd like to be left alone, if you don't mind."

Vash blinked, but frowned slightly, "No…of course I don't mind. I'll leave then, alright?" He smiled a bit weakly, and slowly left the room, not looking back.

She closed her eyes.

_I don't understand you, Bluesummers._

_**As you shouldn't. You don't need to understand, you need to just do. **_

_I don't understand why I would have to make his life miserable all because he says so…_

_**You're in his debt, and you agreed to bring him to Master.**_

_Right…_

_**Master Knives will be pleased with the news of you befriending him. I think he's taking a greater liking to you, Takahashi.**_

Sophira growled.

_Shut up freak. What would you know about it anyway? Go find a life…_

She re opened her eyes, and looked to the ceiling, "I …still don't understand." Closing her eyes once again, "What does love feel like? I don't remember."

"It feels like a knife running through your heart, "She answered her own question after falling on her back on the bed. "Why does everyone… leave me?"

"What do you mean?" a voice asked from the doorway. It was Vash, of course, "I didn't leave."

Her eyes remained closed. She had sensed someone, but was relieved it was Vash, and not anyone else. "It hurts."

Vash smiles weakly, "That really all depends."

"Whatever."

"If you're hungry, I'll treat you to dinner."

"With what?" She blinked her eyes open, and sat up. She didn't expect him to have any money, where would he get it?

"…I snagged a couple double dollars when that robber guy left."

Sophira blinked again, and couldn't help but laugh. She found a bit amusing, as well as Vash who started laughing as well.

"To dinner then?"

"Alright."

_I still don't understand._


End file.
